A Broken Promise, A Broken Heart
by Lucy.Light.Peace.Happiness
Summary: It makes me laugh how they all think the danger is behind them, when it isn't. It's funny how they think they're safe, when they're not. They think that they are a normal family that no one is watching. But they better start realising, I will always be watching. Sequel to 'Tough Love'.
1. To New Beginnings

**Hey Everyone! I'm back with this sequel to 'Tough Love'! I would have posted this a lot sooner but I've been ill and then I had some exams… so life just kind of got in the way I suppose. I hope you like this story! And for those readers who haven't read 'Tough Love', I think you should go and read that before reading this one because it would make more sense, but I don't suppose it's COMPLETELY necessary. Enjoy!**

**Lucy xx**

* * *

**Charlie's POV**

I groaned as I heard the baby monitor rouse me from my sleep. I grabbed my pillow and clumsily threw it at Brax.

"It's your turn." I mumbled as I turned over, facing Brax's face. I silently smirked. It turned out that he had taken my pillow and held it close to his chest, snoring loudly as he did this. I kissed his forehead and slowly crept out of bed to see to Sophie. She was six months old now; I honestly don't know where the time went! I opened her door and picked her out of her cot, holding her close.

"I suppose you want feeding?" I asked her, not expecting a reply. She looked at me with her big eyes. Everyone says she gets her eyes from me, round and blue. I made my way downstairs and turned to the kitchen. With Sophie still in my arms, I carefully opened the fridge and took the milk out. I sat on the sofa for a while, feeding her quietly, before I heard someone creeping down the stairs. I turned around to see Brax strolling over to us.

"Hey, how is she?" Brax asked, never taking his eyes off Sophie. I held onto Sophie with my right hand and took hold of Brax's hand with my left.

"She's fine, just hungry that's all." I murmured as I started to yawn. He reached for Sophie.

"Here, I'll take her. It is my turn after all." He winked as I handed our daughter over to him. I punched him playfully after Sophie was settled in Brax's arms.

"You did hear me then!" I whispered loudly, pretending to be furious. He chuckled as I stood up.

"How could I not hear you when you chuck a pillow at me?" Brax smiled. I giggled as I kissed Sophie's head and went back up to bed.

**Brax's POV**

I slowly sat back down and continued to feed Sophie. Charlie was doing such a good job with her, considering what she went through last year. I could tell how much she loved Sophie though; we had to fight so much to get her here. I was still lost in thought when Sophie started to squirm in my arms. I noticed the bottle was empty.

"Is this your way of telling me you want to go back to bed?" I inquired. I slowly walked up the stairs and I put her back in her cot. I was going to sit with her for a while until I realised she had already fallen asleep. I smiled lightly and I quickly shut the door and crept back to our bedroom. Charlie was lying in bed but she was still awake. She looked up at me and smiled as I crawled in beside her.

"Did you get her back to sleep okay?" She asked. I laughed lightly.

"She's out like a light." I assured her as my eyes fell upon her neck. It was still there. It was fading, but it was still there. Charlie must have known what I was looking at because she covered it with her hand. She was hiding the scar that showed where Jake Pirovic cut her with a knife, and I had to sit there and watch.

* * *

**Last year**

"_Jake, leave her alone. Please. Haven't you done enough to her?" I asked him._

"_I'm just getting started Braxton." Jake snarled as he took out a knife and put it against Charlie's neck._

"_You get to watch her die." He chuckled. My eyes went wide._

"_No! You can't, she doesn't deserve any of this!" I shrieked. Charlie looked at me. She mouthed 'I love you', and then she closed her eyes. It was like she was getting ready to deal with the pain. He started to press the knife into her skin. I watched in horror as she screamed in pain. _

"_Charlie!" I, Ruby and Casey shouted simultaneously. He drove the knife further into her neck, and the blood seeped out._

* * *

I am just so fortunate that we got her to the hospital that day because that wasn't the only injury. She could have died that day, and I will never forgive myself for allowing her to be in that position. I sat up straighter and tilted Charlie's chin up so we were directly looking at each other.

"Do you think about it a lot?" I enquired. She nodded slightly as her eyes started to glaze over. I quickly pulled her into a tight hug.

"Oh Charlie." I sighed as she started to cry softly. "I'm so sorry for not looking after you on that day, but I won't let them hurt you ever again. I promise." I confirmed. She looked at me in shock.

"Brax, here's the first thing you need to know. I don't or never have blamed you for what happened. I cannot thank you enough for being there for me for these past few months. And secondly, I know that you will protect me, because you always have." She told me as we gazed into each other's eyes. She cleared her throat and started talking again.

"So what do you think about me taking on this modelling job?" She asked, craving my opinion. I smiled and looked at her.

"As long as it's decent, I think you'd be great at it." I answered. I meant it too. I didn't want Charlie to be doing any naked shots or anything like that, I just don't agree with that kind of thing.

"Oh it won't be anything bad, I'll probably just be modelling swimwear and stuff like that." She assured me. I smiled as she started to drift off. I tucked her into bed and I lay down too. I was gazing at Charlie when she suddenly opened her eyes. She kissed me softly and rested her neck in my chest.

"To new beginnings" She whispered as she started to fall asleep. I nodded to myself and stroked her hair.

"Yeah, to new beginnings."

* * *

WOOOOO! First chapter done! Please Please Please review!


	2. So Far So Good!

**Hey fanfictioners! Sorry for the wait for the update but I wanted to make sure I knew what to do with this story and I think I have a better idea now! I really don't have an excuse other than the fact that I just haven't had time… Sorry about that. Thanks for being so patient you guys rock!**

**Lucy xx**

* * *

**Charlie's POV**

I awoke the next day with butterflies in my stomach. I gazed around my room, glancing at my wedding rings on the bedside table. My ears focused on a sound coming from downstairs, the cluttering of pots and pans, and the sound of a certain person cursing. Brax. I rolled my eyes and crawled out of bed and made my way into the hallway, still hearing the disturbance downstairs. I crept down the stairs and rushed into the kitchen. Brax was rummaging through the cupboards.

"Looking for something?" I asked as I stood in the door way. He jumped slightly and turned to face me.

"Sorry, I didn't wake you did I?" He queried with an apologetic look on his face. I smiled lightly.

"You kind of did, but I was more worried about poor Sophie." I smirked as his face showed a look a pure horror on his face. I walked over to him and kissed him lightly.

"Relax Brax, I was only joking! But you might want to keep the noise down a little bit." I added. He sighed in relief and nodded. I engulfed him in a hug.

"So what are you up to?" I asked, suddenly intrigued by the fuss. He smiled sheepishly.

"I was going to make you breakfast, but I'm a bit late now aren't I? He asked with a hint of sadness in his voice. I pulled away from the hug.

"Yeah, I wouldn't have time to eat it now; I have to be at the Diner in half an hour." I reminded him. He nodded, seeming to remember our conversation yesterday.

"So how are you feeling about meeting with your boss?" He questioned. I shrugged lightly.

"She's only meeting me to give me more details. At least it's not the interview again!" I laughed as I remembered how nervous I was for that. Brax chuckled at my last remark. I placed a slice of bread in the toaster and waited for it to cook. I stood by the side of the toaster, staring at it, hoping for it to cook quickly. In the corner of my eye, I saw Brax step up behind me and nuzzle into my neck.

"You know Charlie, staring at the toaster won't make it cook any faster right?" He asked with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. I checked my watch and shuffled anxiously.

"I'm going to be late if it doesn't hurry up!" I groaned, still listening for the sound of the toast to pop out of the toaster, most likely burnt. Brax sighed and held me in my place.

"Charlie, the Diner is in walking distance. You can make it there in half an hour." He assured me as I heard the toast spring out of the toaster. I pushed past Brax and leapt for the toast. I was right, burnt as usual. But cooking another slice was out of the question, so I grabbed my bag, kissed Brax on the cheek, before rushing towards the door.

"I'll see you later!" I whispered loudly, remembering Sophie was asleep upstairs.

**Brax's POV**

I watched Charlie rush through the door and laughed silently to myself. She always stressed. However, I was surprised to see her rush inside again and stopped dead in front of me. "Don't forget that Bianca is looking after Sophie later." She reminded me. She kissed me softly, and ran out again. Same old Charlie. I smiled to myself as I ambled up the stairs and made my way to Sophie's bedroom. She was awake, but she was just staring at me, silent. Her beautiful blue eyes stood out against her lilac purple room. She giggled as I tickled her belly and kissed her forehead.

"Good morning sweetheart." I murmured as I lifted her from her cot and got her washed and dressed. I was putting Sophie into her pushchair when my eyes caught the time. We had half an hour before we had to be at Bianca's!

"Why don't we take a small detour Soph?" I whispered into her ear. She giggled softly, as if she was agreeing with me. I smiled lightly and walked out the door, ready to take our little detour.

**Charlie's POV**

"It's lovely to see you again Mrs Phillips." I smiled as I took the seat opposite her. She smiled in return.

"Likewise." She said. "But call me Mandy." She opened a folder which I noticed was my portfolio. I was suddenly overcome with nerves.

"So, how did the pictures turn out?" I asked nervously. She reached over and patted my arm in assurance.

"Charlie, the shoot went really well. The camera loves you!" She cried in delight. I breathed out as a sign of relief and she passed the folder to me. Even though it was only a small practise shoot, I was proud of myself. The pictures didn't look bad at all! They were simple pictures of me on the beach in a summer dress. It wasn't anything spectacular, but it was enough to get me started. I grinned.

"What do you think? Do you like them?" Mandy asked in anticipation. I nodded quickly and returned the portfolio.

"They're great, thank you so much! How did you get them to look so good?" I asked curiously as Leah rushed over with two coffees.

"Are you busy today Leah?" I asked as she placed the coffees down on our table. She sighed in frustration.

"It's the surf carnival coming up. That's why we're so busy!" Leah explained. I nodded sympathetically. It came to my attention that she was eyeing Mandy curiously.

"Oh, sorry! Leah this is Mandy, my new boss at the agency I was telling you about. Mandy this is Leah, my friend and my old housemate." I smiled as I introduced them to each other. Leah offered her hand.

"It's lovely to meet you Mandy." They both smiled as they shook hands. Leah excused herself and rushed to the counter to serve another customer. Mandy spoke up.

"But answering your question before, the pictures didn't really need a lot of editing. They just needed the light adjusted and that was it!" She added quickly. I laughed quietly.

"Really? Wow." I stated, astonished. Mandy handed me a piece of paper and a small folder.

"These are the details of your next shoot. If you have any problems, just call me. The number is on the sheet." She mentioned. I nodded in thanks as she finished her coffee and gathered her things.

"I really am sorry to rush out, but I have to go see a client. They tend to be rather impatient!" She laughed as she gave me a hug and left briskly. I sat silently for a while, drinking my coffee, when Brax slid into the seat opposite me with the pushchair at the side.

"Hey!" I exclaimed. "I didn't expect to see you until later." I murmured as I tickled Sophie and kissed her nose. Brax smiled.

"I've been here for a while. I just decided to wait until I was sure she wasn't coming back." He answered. I nodded gratefully and checked my watch.

"Shouldn't you be on your way to Bianca's?" I asked suspiciously. He grinned sheepishly.

"I thought I'd see if you were done, we could take her together if you want." Brax offered. I grinned widely.

"I'd like that." I agreed as we walked out the diner, and made our way to Bianca's.

* * *

Hope it was okay! Once again, SO sorry for the wait, I'll try to update sooner next time! Please review, it makes me smile! :)


End file.
